


I'll Be Forgotten In Time

by Call_Me_Kiba



Series: Don't Let Me Go [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hurt No Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Suicide, a cliff is involved, im sad so keith has to be sad too, its short for a reason, this is a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: Keith knows how to make Voltron better.





	I'll Be Forgotten In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, author is sad so she takes it out on Keith.
> 
> Just needed to vent, and I found vent writing is easiest for me to cope with my bullshit.

This planet was absolutely gorgeous at night. Allura smiled as she wandered the corridors of the castle. The residents had given them rooms to rest in after they freed them from Galran control. The pristine building overlooked their ocean of crystalline waters, so clear you could see right through to the bottom. Not even waves broke the tension, making the water seem like glass under the moonlight. The paladin's claimed that there was a lake just like it on Earth, a sight the princess would definitely have to see.

 

As she passed by one of the many large windows, a muffled sob caught her attention. She stopped immediately, going to investigate the sound. To her surprise, she found Keith sitting on the rail of the balcony. His legs swinging carelessly over the drop.

 

“Keith?” she cautiously stepped forward when he froze. He didn't turn.

 

“Princess.” his voice was soft, wavering. She took another step forward.

 

“Are, are you alright?” The Altean bit her lip, something was off with the boy. She watched him flinch at the question. Things were getting back to normal since they got Shiro back. Keith had filled the role of Black Paladin quite well.

 

He was silent for a long moment, his grip on the rail like iron. “I...figured out how to make Voltron better.”

 

Allura’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

“There's one paladin too many.” Keith twisted a little so he could glance at her. She gasped at the tears rolling down his face. “I figured out how to make Voltron better….”

 

Allura felt her heart drop into her stomach. She reached for her communicator when Keith turned back around and pinged the others. She quickly turned her attention back to the distraught boy.

 

“Keith, what are you talking about?” she kept her voice calm, she had to keep the situation under control until Shiro got here. Keith didn't seem to notice the quickly approaching footsteps of the other paladins.

 

“Keith? You ok?” Shiro's voice made him flinch again, but he didn't turn.

 

“Red won't talk to me anymore…” a hollow laugh made their blood run cold. “Black, she barely acknowledges me. It's the foster system all over again…”

 

Everyone but Shiro balked at that. Pidge bit her lip, moving to just yank him off the balcony but Shiro put his arm out.

 

“Keith-”

 

“My dad left. Mom didn't want me. I shouldn't even  _ exist. _ ” a choked sob forced it's way from his throat. “No one fucking wants a stupid half breed…” 

 

“Keith that isn't true!”

 

“Come on, man, you're starting to scare me.”

 

“Keith we care. Now come here, come back to my room. We can all cuddle, maybe get a snack-”

 

_ “Stop lying to me!” _

 

Shiro clicked his jaw shut, still reaching out for his brother. Keith got to his feet, swaying on his perch above the calm water.

 

“I was supposed to die during Naxzela. I was going to crash my fighter into the shields.” his voice was calm now, too calm. Shiro gulped. Keith wasn't making any sense.

 

“Not even death wants me.”

 

Keith turned slowly, pinning Allura with a look, a look she had seen when they all first found out about his heritage. When she first cruelly suggested that he either leave, or do something to protect the integrity of the team. That all happened so long ago. The paladins shared a look, except Shiro, who was still trying to talk Keith down.

 

“I've tried, so many times to do what you wanted me to do. To do what every other fucking race we save wants me to do.” 

 

Shiro took another step forward, his voice frozen in his throat. This wasn't happening.  _ He let this happen _ . 

 

“One foster family told me good people go to heaven, and bad people go to hell. Tell me, Allura, where do people like me go? Where does  _ nothing go when it dies?” _

 

Allura felt tears stream down her cheeks. She couldn't move.

 

Keith gave them all a heartbreaking look.

 

“You all have something waiting for you. I don't. I never have.”

 

He let one foot hang over the edge.

 

“You'll all forget me in time. Everyone does. No matter how hard I try, I'm nothing permanent to anyone.”

 

Keith released his grip on the rail.

 

“So, I made my decision. I can fix all my mistakes.”

 

This time, he gave them a blinding smile that had them all shouting his name.

 

_ “I've chosen to be alone.” _

 

Shiro bolted forward.

 

“Tell Red I miss her..”

 

Keith fell backwards before Shiro could catch him, his body bouncing off a rock before crashing into the water below. Shiro just stared, open mouthed, arm outstretched to the unforgiving surface, watching the water resume its calm state.

 

Crimson blocked the view of the ocean floor.


End file.
